hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Yori Dango FF
Hana Yori Dango FF ~Flower boys x Fighting girls~ http://margaret.shueisha.co.jp/hanayoridango/book.html (Japanese) is a fan book''Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box'' that covers the characters and story of Boys Over Flowers created by Yoko Kamio. It was published by Shueisha on October 24, 2003, after the end of the series in August. The book was also published in Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea. The book features full-color illustrations, profiles on the series' major characters and seventy minor characters, summaries of the series' arcs, as well as the short story "The Bored Prince". Content *'HANA-DAN Color Illustration Gallery': two galleries titled "~Welcome to the Flower's salon~" and "~Welcome to the Fighting stage~" with illustrations previously released only in the manga magazine, Margaret. *'Chapter.1 FLOWER BOYS FILE': detailed profiles called "Graffiti" on Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Kazuya Aoike, Seinosuke Amakusa, Junpei Oribe, and Amon Kunisawa. Afterwards, the "fighting girls" talk and "check" (grade) the boys. *'Chapter.2 FIGHTING GIRLS FILE': profiles on the series' major female characters, including Tsukushi Makino, Yuki Matsuoka, Sakurako Sanjo, Shigeru Okawahara, Tsubaki Domyoji, Kaede Domyoji, Shizuka Todo, Sara Hinata, and Umi Nakajima. Similar to the first chapter, the "flower boys" talk and "check" the girls. *'Chapter.3 HANA-DAN PERFECT GUIDE': includes an "Episode Guide" summarizing the events of all thirty-six volumes, "Hana-Dan Side Characters" profiling seventy of the minor characters featured in the series, and a key word section titled "Dangomaster". *'Chapter.4 BACKSTAGE OF HANA-DAN': an interview of creator Yoko Kamio, and stars such as Tommy february6, Asami Ishikawa, Jerry Yan, and Barbie Hsu. Also included, "HANA-DAN Media History", "World Guide", and "Character Ranking". #Rui Hanazawa (2291pt) #Tsukasa Domyoji (1808pt) #Tsukushi Makino (764pt) #Sojiro Nishikado (236pt) #Akira Mimasaka (114pt) #Tsubaki Domyoji (106pt) #Tama (51pt) #Shigeru Okawahara (47pt) #Seinosuke Amakusa (37pt) #Sakurako Sanjo (32pt) #Sara Hinata #Haruo Makino #Kazuya Aoike (tie) #Amon Kunisawa (tie) #Kaede Domyoji *"The Bored Prince": a short story about Rui Hanazawa's dream, in which he becomes a prince and saves a frog that strangely looks like Tsukushi Makino. Character appearances unless marked : Manga characters *Akira Mimasaka *Akira Mimasaka's mother *Akira Onagisa *Amon Kunisawa *Arthur Smith *Ayano Kurimaki *Bob *Cindy *Chieko Makino *Eisuke Yoshida *Emu and Memu Mimasaka *Enterpriser in NY *Eri Miyazawa *Erika Ayuhara *Gen *Harumi *Haruo Makino *Hatta *Hideki Oe *Hirayama *Hiromi *Hiromi *Hiroko *Hiroshi *Jean P. Mayol *Jody Grand *Junko Ekuni *Junpei Oribe *Junpei Oribe's mother *Kaede Domyoji *Kazuko Kubo *Kazuya Aoike *Kimoto *Kirishima *Kiyonaga Narumiya *Kobayashi *Koga *M *Maekawa *Makiko Endo *Mako *Makoto *Matsutaro Yoshimatsu *Mayumi Isoda *Miho *Mika *Mikihisa Minami *Mina *Minako Yamano *Misawa *Miya *Nakatsuka *Nishida *Noriko *Ozawa *Piromichi Nakano *Rie *Rika *Rio Makise *Risako *Rui Hanazawa *Ryusuke Hayama *Saito *Sakurako Sanjo *Sakurako Sanjo's grandmother *Sara Hinata *Seinosuke Amakusa *Seinosuke Amakusa's father *Shigeru Okawahara *Shigeru Okawahara's father *Shigeru Okawahara's mother *Shingo Oribe *Shiori *Shizuka Todo *Shizuka Todo's parents *Shoichiro Nishikado *Sojiro Nishikado *Sojiro Nishikado's mother *Sonoko Maekawa *Sugiyama *Susumu Makino *Tama *Thomas *Toda *Tome *Tsubaki Domyoji *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino *Ueno *Umi Nakajima *Yacchin *Yoshida *Yuki Matsuoka *Yuki Matsuoka's father *Yuki Matsuoka's mother *Yuki Matsuoka's sister *Yuriko Asai Anime characters *Akira Mimasaka *Rui Hanazawa *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino Meteor Garden characters *Dao Ming Si *Dong Shan Cai *Hua Ze Lei *Mei Zuo *Xi Men }} Editions FF-Taiwan.jpg|January 1, 2004http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC61101 (Chinese) Tong Li Comics (Taiwan) FF-Hong-Kong.jpg|February 2004https://book.douban.com/subject/26597203/ (Chinese) JD Comics (Hong Kong) Korean-FF.jpg|May 31, 2004http://webtoon.daum.net/kcomics/view/51962 (Korean) Seoul Media Group (Korea) References See also Category:A to Z Category:Media Category:Books Category:Manga